The Dragon And The Devil
by DoctorPony
Summary: After a case with chole decker, Lucifer goes to his bar Lux, he talks to a man named henrey, after this he gets knocked out with a hard object, the next day Lucifer doesnt arrive at precint, Chole goes to invistage his disapperance on her search she finds almost that will tell her where lucifer has gone. Lucifer wakes up in another world, he does what he does best being the devil


Chapter 1 Devils and Dragons

(Warning: Almost all the events on earth and on spyros world are made up and the timeline isn't fully in place yet so just role with it)

Chloe and Lucifer had just finished a case involving a high class military hacker who murdered the ceo of business enterprise known for their products of suits, ties and jewelry. Lucifer was now heading back to Lux a bar he owned in Los Angeles for quite sometime now, he was in a 1962 Chevrolet Corvette C1 with the license plate wrote fallen on it. That night the club was in business with dancers while the people where throwing them money and people drinking at the bar, lucifer was taking shot after shot after enjoying himself in the club he owned. Lucifer took a few more shots before he partyed with a bunch of women with music blasting through the speakers, the night seemed to go well for lucifer popping champagne over women and drinking it as the liquid fell in In his mouth.

While lucifer was partying he noticed a man he never seen in come into Lux and went over to the table, the man was wearing a golden ring with a red ruby in the middle and was wearing and gray suit with the insides being light white, and Jeans tucked in with the color as the jacket and his shoes were brown, his face looked to be around 50 - 60 with a little bit of white in his hair that wasn't noticeable at a glace and he had brown eyes, the man wore his clothes with class, he seemed to be almost smiling went lucifer came over it his table.

"I'm I don't know if we met before, Lucifer Morningstar" lucifer said. He held out a hand to the stranger, the man took a snip of his glass and shook lucifers hand "Henrey Moore" the man said.

"It's nice to meet you Henrey Moore what's a person of your classes doing here" Lucifer asked jokingly.

Henrey laughed "well I'm just came here for a drink, to refresh my mind" Henrey said.

"So what do you for a Living Henery" Lucifer asked keeping his devilish smile.

"I'm actually the ceo of a company called "The Sunset Diamond" it's a company where we sell anything got to do with gems and they're high quality so it stacks us a high price range" Moore said.

Henrey takes another sip of of the liquid inside the glass, "enough about me, what about you, mr Morningstar, what made you want to become a club owner" Moore asked.

"Henry first call me lucifer the only one that calls me mr Morningstar is my lawyer, what made me want to become a club owner, I guess the fun and women" lucifer said.

Henry was listening attentively to lucifer, a buzzing sound could be heard coming from his pocket, he takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen, "I'm sorry lucifer, I'm have to be of, board meeting, it was really nice to talking to you lucifer, here's my phone number, keep in contact" by the time lucifer had looked at the card Henry had been out the door. While looking at card two women came up to him, lucifer got up still with the card in his hand paced himself to the door noticing the ladies"not now ladies" lucifer said. Lucifer had gotten to the parking lot where his card was already driving away, lucifer had time to see the license plate 5A17B, without warning or a sound lucifer felt a large hard object hit his head then all he saw was black.

 **Dragon Temple**

"Look out Spyro" ignitius said. A ape was coming behind Spyro with a mace in hand charging at him , the ape swung the mace at spyro, spyro dodged the apes attack countered with a blaze of fire the burnt the ape.

Spyro looked around to see other dragons in the temple fighting off Malefor's forces, ignitius and the other guardians were out matching the attackers, there were holes in the walls of the temple from the fireballs they shot before to open the temple to the attack. Every dragon was giving it they're all everytime one went down another took its place, "we need to drive them back, ignitius they just keep coming" Volteer said.

"We need to do a joint attack that should cause them to retreat" Ignitius said.

Ignitius and the other guardians huddled together like they were channeling something, ignitius' body and volteers body and the other guardians body started to glow for each element they processed, a huge shockwave send all the of the apes flying back into walls, through the hole leading them outside.

One of apes gave a signal they were retreating out of the temple, to fight another day, the other dragons celebrated the victory over the apes while the guardians still in a huddle were meditating and was tired that shockwave sucked the energy out of them, they needed rest. The aftermath of the battle wasn't as horrific as you might expect the walls again had holes in them and the statues were destroyed and the ground was cracked, it would take a while to rebuild the castle as a whole, the dragons begun the repaired while others scouted the area of the temple making sure all the apes were gone. One of the dragons however while scouting the perimeter found a unconscious body, the strange thing it resembled an ape but it wasn't a ape, the dragon presumed that this thing was in the battle that had just occurred and took it in for questioning.

The next day lucifer didn't arrive to the precinct which was strange because he enjoyed his cases with Detective Decker and won't miss a case.

Chloe goes to the medical examiner room, to find Ella Lopez examing items on the table. "Ella, have you seen lucifer around the precinct today" Chole asked.

"No, in fact he hasn't been here all day" Ella said. Chole processed what she had just been told "thank you Ella" Chole said. Before shutting the door behind her, lucifer had left the precinct two times, first he had gone for a long time and got married to a girl named candy next he left again for some unknown reason. Chloe brushed lucifer out of her mind and went back to her desk looking at case files, Chole the entire day rarely thought of lucifer while she was looking over the cases of present homicides.

On the drive home Chole went over to Lux to check on lucifer to see if everything was ok, Chloe was walking in the parking lot when he saw tire tracks on the ground of a van, Chole opens the golden doors and enters Lux, looking down into the full area of Lux, she expected lucifer to be at the bar but he wasn't at the bar, the place was empty. Chloe checks upstairs, to find no tables with sheets on top of em but the room was as it always was, there was no disturbance in the room, the sheets on the bed look like they were not disturbed either, where could have lucifer gone, Chloe wanted to wait till the next day to investage more into it, so Chole got into her car and drove home.

 **Dragon** **Temple**


End file.
